The present invention relates to an angular position sensor for detecting the angular position of a rotation body and a control device for rotation using the sensor.
In a conventional non-contact angular position sensor, for example, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-213993, it is known that to prevent a magnetic detection element from directly detecting an effect of magnetization generated in an undetected member by electromagnetic induction, the flow of a magnetic line of force flowing through the undetected member and the flow of a magnetic line of force flowing through the magnetic detection element are made independent of each other.